The invention relates to a switching magnet for a high-pressure pump. A switching magnet of this kind is contained in a prior application.
A switching magnet of this kind is used to monitor the supply onset of the high-pressure pump by virtue of the fact that by way of an intake valve that is opened by the intake current, the supply of fuel into a high-pressure reservoir can be intermittently interrupted in order to be able to establish the supply time. A conventional magnet is used as the switching magnet. A magnet of this kind is hardly protected from corrosive environmental influences. In addition, it has the disadvantage that the vibrational stresses occurring in a common rail system loosen the wires of the coil so that they rub against one another. In addition, the known magnet is relatively large and heavy.